Who Am I?
by xXx - Fate
Summary: The summary is inside, so open it up and start reading! Godric/OC Kali and Eric/OC Bri
1. Party in Shreveport

**I do not own the characters of True Blood. I only own Bri and Kali, my OCs for this story.**

**Summary: Kali is your ordinary emancipated minor at the age of 17 and a half. Her best friend Bri is also just like her only 18. The two work for Eric Northman at Fangtasia. Unbeknowest to Kali, she is half Nymph and half Human, which makes one hell of a problem for our Vampires. Godric is still alive, he never met the sun. And Godric is very interested in having Kali keep him company. But he is also protective of the young girl, who reminds him so much of a youth in trouble. Will our very own Godric finally fall in love? Will Kali ever get what she truly wants? Read and find out!**

Chapter 1: Party in Shreveport

Dusk was approaching quickly, and I knew where I was going tonight. Fangtasia! But I wasn't going alone, a friend of mine was joining me. We were both captivated by the Viking god Eric Northman, her more than me of course. As much as I hated to admit it, I had no interest in guys at all. At least, not yet that is. I shrugged, hearing my cell phone buzz next to my bed. I reached over to flip it open and answer it. "Yo?"

There was some garbled talk, a few screams on the other end before I chuckled. "Ya, I'm almost ready. Head over now Bri." I hung up after getting confirmation that she was headed over now. I guess I should complete my outfit and all that, since Bri is headed over. So I grabbed my pair of black skinny jeans, and my red halter top. My shoes were black pumps, that had a touch of red to them. "All set to go~" I said outloud, as I grabbed my minipurse and shoved my cell inside it.

I grabbed my leather jacket and stepped outside of my apartment. My apartment is located close to the bar Fangtasia, mind you. So we weren't that far out from Shreveport. As I finished locking up my place, I heard Bri pull up behind me! "Hey girl!" I called out to Bri, as I moved to get into the car. "Omg Kali, you look smokin' tonight!" I chuckled, as we pulled out of my complex and headed towards Shreveport. "Party time~!" We both screamed as we drove through the night.

Maybe a little info should be given about Bri and I? Bri is 18 years old, and I'm barely 17 and a half. We were both emancipated minors at the age of 15. We live on our own, and we both support ourselves and hold down jobs. The only reason we can get into Fangtasia, is because we kind of work for the owner, you know Eric Northman? Yeah, Bri and I work for hiim on occasion. Hence why we can get in at our ages. We pulled up to the bar, and Bri and I got out. Dusk had just set in, and none other than Eric himself was waiting for us outside. "You two are almost late."

I rolled my eyes, and pulled on my leather jacket. "Eric, chill. It took longer to get ready than we thought. We're here though, aren't we?" Eric rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Come, my Maker will be here soon. He wishes for your company, Kali." Bri raised an eyebrow towards me. Eric's Maker? I looked at her and shrugged. "At least I look good enough to be company to someone as prestiged as your Maker, Eric." The blonde Viking chuckled lowly, as he put an arm around Bri. Yeah, Bri was kinda like his pet of sorts, but not really a pet so to say. The two were close, lets put it that way.

The three of us walked into the bar, and I moved to the back office that Eric called his own. I put down my minipurse, and took off my leather jacket. Bri was already removing her mini-trench, and hanging it on Eric's door. We finished getting ready in his office, we could hear the bustle of the begining of the evening. The vampires were arriving, and so were the fang-bangers. Bri and I double-checked our make-up, and than we fluffed out our hair. Bri had medium length blonde hair, and her eyes were as blue as the sky. I had long straight black hair, and my eyes were as green as emeralds.

Bri and I walked out of the office, and we took our place at Eric's side. Bri on his right, and I was on his left. Eric chuckled, looking us over. Bri was wearing a short black and red dress, with black knee high boots. We both leaned against Eric's throne, awaiting the entrance of his Maker. It wasn't that long we had to wait of course, Pam came through the crowd, followed by a very young looking vampire. Eric was out of his throne in an instant, and moving towards the young male. "Min Skapare, är det bra att se dig." The Viking clasped arms with the male, and smiled. "Mitt barn är det bra att se dig också."

Bri and I watched the two males, as we stood on either side of the throne. Eric cleared his throat, and held his hand out towards me. "Come, Kali." His words were sharp, and the edge of a command upon them. I made my way down from his throne, and I closed the distance to Eric's side. "Yes?" I answered with the respect the Viking deserved. "My Maker, Godric. You will be his company this evening." I glanced to the young male vampire, and bowed my head slightly. "Good evening, Godric. I am Kali." Godric smiled lightly towards me, and bowed his head as well. "Good evening, Kali. A pleasure to meet you."

Godric extended his hand for mine, and I placed it into his own. We walked up to Eric's throne, and Godric sat down upon it. I took a seat upon the armrest of the throne, and wrapped one arm around the back of Godric's neck. "How old are you, Kali?" the vampire asked me. "I am 17 and a half." I responded with the utmost respect. Godric was the oldest vampire in the bar, and he was Eric's maker. He chuckled lightly, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Are you displeased with being my company child?" He questioned lightly of me, and I quickly shook my head. "Not at all, Godric. I enjoy your company, as I hope you enjoy mine."

Godric smiled, as he rested his palm upon my hip. I leaned against him a bit more, my cheeks turning slightly pink. I noticed Bri and Eric coming towards us rather quickly, which caused me to stand up and place myself in front of Godric. "What's wrong, Bri?" I could feel Godric close behind me, his hand upon the small of my back. That was when we heard Eric speak. "Min skapare, har ett problem kommit. De är här för henne .." I could feel Godric tense, as his arm wrapped around my waist protectively. "Varför är de efter henne? Vilken betydelse är hon för dem?" Godric questioned of Eric.

"Kali är speciell, hennes typ är nästan obefintliga längre min skapare, är hon en halfling .." Eric responded to his maker, as he put an arm around Bri. Godric nodded towards the office, we were being stared at too much for his liking it seemed. Eric led Bri down to his office, and Godric led me down as well. "En halfling? Vad menar du med det här mitt barn? Vilken ras är hon blandad med?" I cleared my throat, glancing to the two vampires. "I appreciate the other language and all, its sexy as fuck...but can you please speak our language! Especially if its about me!" I flailed my arms, as I turned to look at Godric.

Godric nodded towards me, as he led me to a chair. I guess I was shaking, I didn't even realize it until he had sat me down. "Eric, explain yourself." I could see Eric nod his head, as Bri shut the office door. "Kali is part Nymph, and part human." I heard Bri stumble against the doorframe, and saw Eric supporting her weight a moment later. I could barely hear Godric asking me if I was alright, my heart was hammering in my chest. My eyes were going spotty, and everything around me was getting cold. I could feel Godric pulling me into his arms, but after that nothing.

I remember hearing Godric speaking in Swedish to Eric, as I heard Bri gathering up all my stuff. "Jag tar henne med mig hem, måste gå Bri att Kalis och samla sina tillhörigheter. Ingen skall skada den här tjejen ... hon är under mitt beskydd nu. Gör det känt, mitt barn." Eric must have nodded, because soon after Godric and I were leaving. I of course was an unconscious slump in his arms, and Bri a hysterical wreck as Eric tried to soothe her. I don't know how long I was the way I was in Godric's arms. But I remember awakening to a very unfamiliar place. It was dark, and slightly damp, but I wasn't cold. And I could feel someone's arms around my form, holding me close.

I shifted, and the arms around me shifted as well. I was arranged to a sitting position, and a small light was turned on. I saw that I was in a very small room, mostly dark and it had no windows. "W-where am I?" I choked out, realizing my throat was sore and dry. "Shh, its alright Kali, you're safe..." That was Godric's voice, I was in his home? In his arms? I spazzed for a second, and my cheeks heated up beyond belief. My heart began to thump loudly in my chest, and I heard Godric chuckle. "Be still dear one, you will come to no harm. I even have food and water for you." He handed me a bottle of water, which I eagerly chugged down.

"Godric...am I really part Nymph?" I spoke the question aloud that had caused me to blackout earlier. I felt him tense beneath me, as we both shifted to a laying position. "Yes, you are." My body stiffened slightly, and I felt Godric's hands trace small circles against my back. "Calm yourself, just rest...whoever was after you, will not get the chance to go near you. I will protect you, Kali." I hadn't realized we were on a bed, until I looked around in the dim light. "Godric...t-this is...t-this is your bed..." I stammered, feeling my cheeks heat up as I laid in his bed, in his arms. I felt Godric stir, and he switched on another small light. "Yes, it is...is that a problem? I can always go to ground, and let you have the bed?"

I shuddered, thinking about Godric going to ground and leaving me alone in this dark little room. Unknowingly I latched onto his form, and clung tightly to him. My face moving to bury itself in his neck. "Stay with me...please, at least until I fall asleep..." I whispered against his flesh. I felt his arms tighten around my form, as he whispered a response to my muttered nonsense. "I shall stay Kali, I shall stay..." I don't know how long it took me to fall asleep, in the arms of a 2,100 year old vampire. But I ended up falling sound asleep, snuggling against Godric's chest. I don't know how long he stayed with me, but he ended up shifting so that I was alone and covered by his sheets. He went to ground about two hours after I fell asleep.

I don't know why I dreampt what I did, but I dreampt it anyways. _I was standing in the middle of the darkened forest. Werewolves surrounded me in a circle, and there was an outsretched line of Vampires trying to break through the wolves. I saw Godric, he was dressed in all white, his tattoos exposed in all their glory. I looked down at my own clothing, all white as well. I reached for Godric, who reached back for me. We were too far apart, and one werewolf was closing the gap on me. I looked to Godric for help, he looked so angry that the wolf was closing in on me. 'Godric, help me! I don't want to die!' I screamed towards him, which caused him to growl in anger. I saw him move quickly, and he was at my side before the wolf could get any closer. 'She is not for you, wolf. She is MINE.' His arms were around me in a possessive manner, one of the oldest vampires just laid claim to me, a Nymph/Human. _Of course, that was where I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs in the darkened room. Alone.

I checked the time on my cell phone, it was two minutes until dusk. I know Godric heard me scream, because in no time at all he was at my side holding me against his chest. "Kali, calm yourself...it was a dream." His hands were soothing me, and holding me against him. "G-Godric it felt so real...I wanted it to be real..." I whispered softly into the dark. I could feel Godric tense against my form, as he pulled me to stand. "Come, Eric and Bri will be here shortly. Let us get you cleaned up my dear." He held me close as we walked upstairs and into the main part of Godric's house. "The shower is there, I have laid out a large shirt of mine for you. Go get cleaned up. I will have food sent in for you." I nodded to Godric, and slowly made my way towards the bathroom. I would never be able to shake that dream. 'She is not for you, wolf. She is MINE.' If only Godric would really say that, wouldn't that be something.

I turned on the shower and let the water heat up. I stripped of my clothing, tossing it to the floor. I'm sure Godric would have someone come clean it for me. I slowly stepped into the shower, and let the water cascade around my form. "Nn..." I expressed at the happiness of the water against my bare flesh. Something flickered in my mind, part of the dream that had awoken me the most. _The wolf bared its fangs to Godric and myself, and than it lunged for Godric. Its teeth snapping and ripping at the vampire's flesh. Godric looking like he was in agonizing pain trying to keep me safe. Godric bleeding at my feet, in my arms. _I screamed as my knee's hit the floor of the shower. "GODRIC! NO!" I was panting, and shaking as the water continued to cascade down around me. The door to the bathroom flew open, followed by the shower door. Godric was in the shower in moments, holding my bare form against his. His clothing was getting soaked, but the look of worry in his face told me he didn't care.

"Kali! Breathe...its alright, I'm fine..." He soothed, holding me tighter against him. I heard more footsteps enter the bathroom, and heard Eric give a small cough. "Is she alright?" He had heard the screams no doubt. Godric nodded, and indicated the towel rack. "Hand me a towel for her, than leave so I may get her out." Eric obeyed and handed Godric a towel than left the bathroom closing the door after himself. Godric helped me stand, and wrapped the towel around my form. "Calm down Kali...tell me why you scream for me?" He whispered, as he led me to the single chair in the bathroom. I sat down, and brought my gaze to his face. "Oh Godric...it was horrible! The werewolf was ripping you to shreds and you were dying in my arms!" I sobbed, throwing my arms around his wet form.

Godric stood there holding me, his face a mixture of concern and slight happiness. "You mourn for my death? Even though it will not happen..." I lifted a hand to cup his cheek, caressing the flesh of it with my thumb. "I mourn for that dream because I do not wish to lose you, Godric..." He chuckled lowly, lowering his forehead to press against my own. "Now now...I do not wish to lose you either, you are mine, Kali..." My heart skipped a beat, and Godric's fale paled even more than usual. "Kali!" He stammered out, I merely shook my head, holding onto him. "I dreampt you said that to me...about me...and it came true, you've made me happy Godric..." He chuckled, and handed me the large shirt. I dried myself off and dressed in it before we exited the bathroom and made our way to the living room.

**That's it for Chapter 1. I'll be working on Chapter 2 after I update my other two stories. Let me know what you think. Godric found the one just for him! xD I'm a sap I know.**

**Here are the translations for Eric and Godric speaking in Swedish.**

**Min skapare det är bra att se dig. = My creator it is good to see you.**

**Mitt barn är det bra att se dig också. = My child it is good to see you too.**

**Min skapare, har ett problem kommit. De är här för henne .. = My creator, a problem has occurred. They are here for her ..**

**Varför är de efter henne? Vilken betydelse är hon för dem? = Why are they after her? What importance is she to them?**

**Kali är speciell, hennes typ är nästan obefintliga längre min skapare, är hon en halfling .. = Kali is special, her kind are almost nonexistent anymore my creator, she is a halfling..**

**En halfling? Vad menar du med det här mitt barn? Vilken ras är hon blandad med? = A halfling? What do you mean by this my child? What breed is she mixed with?**

**Jag tar henne med mig hem, måste gå Bri att Kalis och samla sina tillhörigheter. Ingen skall skada den här tjejen ... hon är under mitt beskydd nu. Gör det känt, mitt barn.**  
><strong>= I'm taking her home with me, have Bri go to Kali's and gather her belongings. Noone shall harm this girl...she is under my protection now. Make it known, my child.<strong>


	2. Moving In With Godric

Chapter 2: Moving In With Godric

As we entered the living room I squealed with joy at the sight of my friend Bri, "Oh god it's so good to see you!" I gushed as I ran to her side and hugged her tightly. Godric moved to stand with Eric, as Bri and I went to sit on the couch together. I tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear as Bri and I began to talk rapidly.

Eric and Godric had retreated to the kitchen to speak in private, while Bri and I sat on the couch. "So what's it like to live with Godric? I mean I know that he's asleep during the day…but come on spill it!" Bri gushed as she took hold of my hands. I laughed, as I looked at her. "It's pretty interesting, I won't lie Bri. I mean hell I'm wearing his clothes!" I laughed again, hugging my friend close on the couch.

Godric was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he looked at Eric. "Mitt barn, har du lärt dig något nytt?" Eric nodded gravely, looking into the living room from where they stood in the kitchen. "Jag har, det verkar att vargarna kräver Kali på grund av hennes blod. De är rädda att om vi vampyr skulle smaka hennes blod, skulle vi lära oss av dess egenskaper." Godric frowned, before nodding his head. He pulled out two sodas and two pre-made sandwhiches.

"Vilka egenskaper mitt barn?" Godric said as he left the kitchen and entered the living room, setting the sandwhiches and sodas down on the table. Eric followed him, taking a seat in the armchair next to the couch as he looked at Godric and the two females. I looked up and smiled at Godric as he came in with Eric, "Thank you." I said with a small blush, Bri grinned as she got up off the couch and walked to the armchair to sit on Eric's lap.

Eric wrapped an arm around Bri's waist, "Hennes blod ger oss möjlighet att gå i solen, men bara för en stund. Men det beror på hur mycket av hennes blod dricka du. Hon är mycket lik Sookie Stackhouse, min skapare." Godric nodded as he sat down on the couch behind me, one hand placed upon my back. I reached for a soda, taking a sip as I listened to the two males talking. "So what are you two talking about? I know it's about me…"

Godric rubbed my back a bit before he nodded towards Eric, "Yes Kali, it is you we speak of. It appears your blood has properties that are beneficial to us Vampire." I looked over at Bri, who had started to frown. "So you guys want her blood?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. I stuck my tongue out at Bri, "I don't think they do Bri, but the wolves do…I think." I looked at Godric, who merely nodded his head in agreement with me.

Eric lifted Bri up and placed her on the ground, before he stood and bowed his head to Godric. "Min skapare, Kali behövs på jobbet ikväll. Kommer du att gå med henne?" I watched Godric stand, looking at me than up at Eric. "Mitt barn, jag skulle ha det inget annat sätt. Kali är min, och jag skall skydda henne. Ge oss tid att klara oss själva, än vi skall alla lämna." Eric bowed his head, than looked at Bri, "You and Kali ready yourselves upstairs."

Bri nodded as she grabbed the bag of my stuff, than we both headed upstairs. When we got into the huge bedroom I flopped back onto the bed. "So Godric said this is my room…and there will be daylight guardians while he is sleeping." I said softly as Bri set my bag down on the bed, I looked over at her. "I live with a vampire, who has called me his. Bri this is my dream!" I gushed as I pulled out my white corset top, and my crimson colored pleated mini skirt. I pulled out my white knee high boots, and my crimson choker. I slowly began to get dressed as I noticed Bri pulling out her black jeans, as well as her red tank top.

I looked at Bri as I added a little lipstick, "But this is only the home he stays at while visiting here. His real home is in Dallas." Bri looked over at me, "Does that mean your gonna be leaving Louisiana?" I shrugged, unsure really what that meant in the long run. But if Godric asked me to move to Texas with him, I would say yes. He already claimed me as his, so what couldn't I do for the eldest vampire I knew? I smiled at my long-time friend. "I'll go with him if he asks though, you know that." Bri could only nod.

"Well now that is pretty interesting, congrats though! You get your fantasy, and daylight guardians, that is pretty cool." Bri said as we both got dressed, running a brush through our hair. "I think Eric wants me to stay at Fangtasia during the day…but he hasn't actually said it." She chuckled as we looked ourselves over in the mirror. I grabbed my crimson trenchcoat and pulled it on, than looked at Bri as she pulled on her leather jacket. "Well we look smoking hot as always."

We chuckled as we exited the room and headed downstairs, "So what do you think's gonna happen at work tonight? I mean honestly I didn't expect to be going in tonight, but Godric's coming so I guess that'll be fine." I shook my head as I grabbed the sandwhich and ate it while we waited. Soon Godric emerged wearing a pair of white slacks and a white button down shirt. Eric stood next to him, tall and lean as always wearing nothing but black.

"I swear Bri, Eric looks like death incarnate in all black. And Godric…he looks like life in white." I said softly, as I stared a light blush coming across my cheeks as I looked at Godric. The vampires raised a brow before they shook their heads, "Come you two have work to do." Eric commanded, before he walked to the door and opened it for us all. Godric shook his head before he came and led me outside with a hand on the small of my back.

There was a limo waiting for us, Bri and I climbed inside and soon Eric and Godric were inside as well. The limo took off towards Fangtasia, and Bri and I began chattering away as we looked out the window. Soon we arrived at Fangtasia, and Pam was waiting for us all outside. "Welcome back Godric." She said politely, well as polite as Pam could be that is. Godric was out of the limo, as was Eric. Soon Bri and I exited the limo.

Godric placed his hand upon the small of my back as he led me inside Fangtasia, Eric had an arm draped around Bri's shoulders. It looked like they had gotten closer after the incident last night, I would have to get the info out of her later. Godric moved to Eric's throne like chair in the front of the entire room, he took his seat and I dismissed myself to go work the bar with Bri. Eric had taken his place next to Godric, and Pam behind him.

Bri and I were behind the bar, smiling and laughing as the customers slowly entered. Fang-bangers and vampire alike were coming up for drinks, and Bri and I quickly served each one. The music was blaring and people were going and paying their respects to Godric and Eric, both of whom were staring at the bar most of the night. "So Bri…you and Eric seem to be getting closer." I nudged my friend in the side, which caused her to blush. "I knew it! So dish girl!" Bri blushed again and looked over at Eric, than back at me finally. "Alright well after last night, he wouldn't let me leave the safety of Fangtasia, so I stayed in his office."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her. "I'm glad girl, I knew you liked him." Bri shoved me lightly as we both laughed, Eric and Godric smiling in our direction. "I keep forgetting they can hear everything we talk about." Bri laughed as she looked at me, "So Godric eh? What's that like? I mean I know he's Eric's maker and all…but come on he is like major protective of you girl." I looked over at Godric, while I poured some fang-banger a cocktail.

"Honeslty…it felt so right when he was holding me earlier. Like I would never be hurt again, and the dream I had…well girl let's just say I don't plan on letting him go right now either. I think I feel for him, but I'm honestly not sure what to make of it. He called me his, laid claim to me." I told my friend, who was staring in awe at me. "Alright girl, you're in love. Admit it." Bri said as she poured another drink for some other fang-banger.

Eric leaned down over the chair Godric was in, nodding his head at something the two were speaking about. He than stood back up and looked at Pam, leaning over to whisper into her ear. Pam groaned before nodding and coming towards Bri and I. "Well Bri, looks like bar duty is over." Pam looked at the two of us, "Godric and Eric request your presence, girls." She said with a slightly irritated tone, Bri and I headed over to the male vampires.

"Vi kommer att lämna för Dallas mitt barn, kvällens när Kali säga henne farväl. Kommer du att besöka när hon är fast, ta hennes vän." Godric was saying as Bri and I walked up, both of us going to the respective vampire we were with. Eric nodded as his arm went around Bri's shoulders, a very light squeeze could be seen as he pulled her against him. "Jag har naturligtvis Pam förbereda du Godric flygningen." Godric nodded at Eric's words, his arm moving around my waist as he looked to me.

"Dearest Kali, will you join me in Dallas?" Godric asked, as I looked over at Bri. We both knew this would happen, and I already told her what I would say. I looked down at Godric, smiling as I put an arm around his shoulders. "Of course Godric, I'll join you." He nodded as he stood up, pulling me up as well. "Say your goodbyes than, we must be off." Eric moved to clasp arms with Godric, nodding his head in goodbye to his maker.

I hugged Bri tightly, as I pulled on my crimson trenchcoat. "I'll see you soon I hope, I'll call you from Dallas. Swear it." I whispered against my friends cheek, kissing it before I pulled back. Godric placed his arm around my waist and with that we were both gone from Fangtasia. The limo was waiting to take us to the airport, where we would be flying Anubis Air, Pam had gotten us a flight and a travel coffin. "What about clothes?" I asked, looking at Godric as we got in the limo. He chuckled, smoothing his hand over my hair.

"Dearest Kali, you'll have an entire wardrobe at your disposal when we reach my home in Dallas." Godric commented, as he lightly kissed my temple. The limo pulled away and I looked at Fangtasia once more, we were off to the airport now. I leaned against Godric, "Alright. So Dallas? Is that your terrritory?" I asked, trying to learn more about my new home it seemed. Godric nodded fondly, "I am Sherriff of Area 9, in Dallas." He said as we arrived at the airport, someone opened the door for us.

Godric got out and kissed my cheek, before looking at the travel coffin. "When we arrive it'll be night, so I'll be able to leave the coffin. But enjoy the flight Kali, and I'll see you soon." He got into the coffin, and it was than put into the plane. I boarded the jet, and took my seat. Soon enough the plane was lifting into the air, and I was falling fast asleep against the black silk pillow that was provided for me when I first boarded. So goodbye Louisiana, and hello Dallas.

**Well folks, here's chapter two, sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Mitt barn, har du lärt dig något nytt? = My child, have you learned anything new?**

**Jag har, det verkar att vargarna kräver Kali på grund av hennes blod. De är rädda att om vi vampyr skulle smaka hennes blod, skulle vi lära oss av dess egenskaper. = I have, it would appear that the wolves require Kali due to her blood. They fear that if we Vampire were to taste her blood, we would learn of its properties.**

**Vilka egenskaper mitt barn? = What properties my child?**

**Hennes blod ger oss möjlighet att gå i solen, men bara för en stund. Men det beror på hur mycket av hennes blod dricka du. Hon är mycket lik Sookie Stackhouse, min skapare. = Her blood gives us the ability to walk in the sun, but only for a few moments. Though it depends on how much of her blood you drink. She is much like Sookie Stackhouse, my creator.**

**Min skapare, Kali behövs på jobbet ikväll. Kommer du att gå med henne? = My creator, Kali is needed at work tonight. Will you be joining her?**

**Mitt barn, jag skulle ha det inget annat sätt. Kali är min, och jag skall skydda henne. Ge oss tid att klara oss själva, än vi skall alla lämna. = My child, I would have it no other way. Kali is mine, and I shall protect her. Give us time to ready ourselves, than we shall all leave.**

**Vi kommer att lämna för Dallas mitt barn, kvällens när Kali säga henne farväl. Kommer du att besöka när hon är fast, ta hennes vän. = We'll be leaving for Dallas my child, tonight once Kali say's her goodbyes. You'll come to visit once she's settled, bring her friend.**

**Jag har naturligtvis Pam förbereda du Godric flygningen. = Of course, I have Pam preparing the flight for you Godric.**


End file.
